Artes
by Springirl
Summary: "Una razón más por la cual Romano nunca iba a llevarse bien con las Artes." Antonio/Romano.


**Título:** Artes  
**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Personajes: **España/Italia del sur, Antonio/Romano  
**Género:** Normal, Comedia  
**Advertencias:** ligero Shonen Ai  
**Nota: **Regalo para Nanamiii :3**  
**

* * *

Romano había decidido visitar a Antonio después de varios meses sin haber mantenido más contacto con él que algunas llamadas telefónicas. Le había costado decidirse, pero finalmente tomó el coraje necesario -sobre todo para enfrentar el hecho innegable que era tener que soportar la felicidad desmedida que seguro mostraría el ojiverde- y fue hasta la casa del Español.

Al llegar le informaron que había salido a resolver algunos asuntos, pero que era más que bienvenido a esperarlo dentro de la casa si así lo deseaba. Aceptó la invitación, después de todo había vivido allí mismo durante mucho tiempo y no había razones por las cuales negarse. Sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso.

Y allí estaba, paseando por los pasillos tratando de disminuir la ansiedad que sentía ante el pronto encuentro, cuando sucedió. Tropezó con una alfombra, y con tanta mala suerte que aquel pedestal estaba sobre la misma, provocando que aquel plato -aquel vendito plato- cayera al suelo.

Sus ojos siguieron el rumbo de aquel valioso objeto sin poder mover un músculo para impedirlo. Todo paso demasiado rápido, y Romano vio todo en cámara lenta con horror en la mirada.

Cayó lenta e irremediablemente hacia el suelo, y al chocar contra el piso una grieta se abrió en el medio haciendo dos donde antes era uno.

Sudando con nerviosismo miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiese visto cometer semejante crimen. Suspiró algo aliviado al verse solo, pero la culpa se le clavó como una estaca fría en el pecho al ver aquella pieza partida a la mitad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que tenía de _ÉL_ el maldito Español tenía que ser esa pieza? ¿Por qué justo uno de los platos de las toreadas, uno de sus más grandes tesoros?

En esos momentos maldijo a Pablo Picasso por haberse vuelto tan famoso. Luego maldijo a Antonio por haber dejado el valioso plato en tan solo un pequeño pedestal en medio del pasillo -cuando encima al lado había una vidriera llena de jarrones y otras piezas de cerámica-; y por último se maldijo a si mismo por no haber sido más cuidadoso.

Trató de colocar los segmentos de manera tal que mínimamente el plato quedara armado. Tuvo que poner un que otro pedazo arrugado de papel –que era lo único que tenía a mano- para que funcionara, pero finalmente logró que, al menos a simple vista, pareciera que nada había pasado. Eso por lo menos le daba tiempo hasta que consiguiera pegamento, o algún artesano que pudiera arreglarlo apropiadamente.

Su suspiro de alivio se convirtió a la mitad en un sobresalto al sentir un pequeño contacto sobre su hombro, seguido de la alegre voz que conocía tan bien. Demonios.

—¡Romano! Me dijeron que habías venido y te estuve buscando por toda la casa— dijo con alegría el Español con el rostro radiante. —Me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido visitarme.

—A-Antonio— dijo tratando, y fallando, de sonar normal. Antonio podía ser algo despistado, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar pasar el hecho de que el Italiano permanecía recto, quieto como una piedra y con una sonrisa forzada y torcida.

—¿Romano? —preguntó inclinándose ligeramente para verlo directamente a los ojos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. El Italianos seguía tieso y su piel estaba un poco pálida.

—¿Estas bien? — insistió acercándose más a él.

Romano salió de su trance y al ver que se aproximaba levantó rápidamente una de sus manos y comenzó a agitarla diciéndole que no le pasaba nada y que no se acercara, lo cual le resulto aún más extraño al ojiverde por lo que se acercó con más decisión. Romano forcejeó para alejarlo, y en el medio Antonio trastabilló y se fue hacia adelante cayendo sobre él.

Mientras ambos caían se escuchó un _crash_ haciendo eco en los pasillos. Ambos desviaron la vista y a Romano se le pusieron los ojos blancos al ver el plato quebrado, esta vez, en seis pedazos. Por el contrario, los ojos de Antonio estaban empapados en lágrimas.

—¡Ahhh mi plato!— dijo sollozando y gateó hasta estar junto a los restos de la obra de arte. —Mi adorado plato de Pablo Picasso— se lamentó con uno de los fragmentos entre sus manos.

La segunda puntada de culpa cayó sobre el sureño al ver a su compañero en ese estado. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie.

—Antonio.— Las orbes verdes lo miraron de soslayo desde abajo.— Fui... — Los ojos de Antonio brillaron bajo las lágrimas, generándole una nueva punzada.— Fui yo quien rompió el plato. E-es decir, yo lo rompí en primer lugar —aclaró debido a la situación.— Resbalé con la alfombra y se partió a la mitad.

Entre los dos se formó un silencio que Antonio estuvo a punto de romper, pero que Romano le ganó.—¡Pero en parte fue tu culpa! —dijo de repente señalándolo con el dedo índice para recalcar su enfado.— ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar algo tan valioso tan desprotegido? —dijo moviendo su dedo para señalar el plato.— Ese tipo de cosas deben estar en una vidriera, justamente para prevenir que pasen cosas como estas.— Respiró profundamente luego de haber gritado todo aquello y esperó en silencio y con dignidad el regaño de su compañero.

—Ya veo…— susurró el mayor. Juntó en silencio los pedazos del plato y se levantó.— Creo que tienes razón— dijo seguidamente en todo cantarín y como por arte de magia las gotas saladas desaparecieron de sus ojos. Luego, y bajo la mirada atónita del Italiano, se dirigió hacia el mueble, abrió la pequeña ventana de cristal y colocó cuidadosamente los restos en una de las estanterías junto a un jarrón blanco con decoraciones en azul.— Si, tenías razón. Estará mejor en este sitio. —Sonrió al vidrio y se volvió para ver a su compañero.

—¿Romano?

El Italiano permanecía con la cabeza gacha, temblando, y con los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Ohhh mira que tarde es, ya es casi hora de ponerme a preparar la cena— comentó el Español viendo el reloj de la pared.—Ya que viniste de tan lejos quédate a cenar. Hoy coseché muchos tomates. ¿Porque no te quedas hasta mañana? Te mostraré los nuevos campos, y... mmm... ¿sucede algo?

Sin aguantar más, dejo salir toda su irritación.

—¿Cual es tu problema?— gritó Romano.— Rompí algo valioso para ti. Grítame, regáñame, ¡pero por el amor de dios has algo!

España suspiró y se acercó a él.

—Es cierto. Ese plato es muy valioso para mi...

—Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, aunque sea grítame o voy a enojar... —los labios de Romano se cerraron y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando el otro tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo con ojos tranquilos y una sonrisa apacible.

—Pero Lovi, Tu eres más importante para mi. Eres la más valiosa de mis obras de arte, así que no puedo enojarme contigo.

Pasaron diez segundos antes de que el puño del Italiano golpeara la cabeza de Antonio, quien pensó divertido que había tardado unos cuatro segundos menos en reaccionar que la última vez.

Romano se alejó dando grandes pasos por los pasillos, maldiciendo por lo bajo en su idioma natal.

España sonrió y miro de reojo los restos de su tesoro tras el vidrio. Afortunadamente el daño no había sido muy grave. Bastaba con mandarlo a restaurar con algún ceramista de la zona. Solo esperaba que Picasso, desde el otro mundo, no enviara a Romano alguna maldición. Todavía recordaba cuando por accidente había caído sobre el Guernica en el Museo de Madrid... Fue la peor semana de su vida y aún tiembla al recordarlo (y eso que con el pintor eran compatriotas).

De repente escuchó un golpe seco y al desviar la mirada vio al Italiano, que había caído de bruces en el suelo.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por el costado de su rostro. Lo mejor, pensó, sería estar con él durante los siguientes días. Solo por si acaso.

.

.

.

**Fin (?)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

-_Pablo Picasso_ (Pintor Español) tiene una serie de platos de cerámica decorados con escenas de las toreadas.  
-_El Guernica_ es uno de sus cuadros más famosos (el cual fue realizado por encargo del Gobierno de la República Española). Y lo de la maldición va porque se dice que Picasso tenía mal carácter, no porque alguien alguna vez, efectivamente, haya sido maldecido por él... aunque nunca se sabe...


End file.
